Verdadero amor
by Ragna-san
Summary: En esta historia May y Dawn competiran por el amor de Ash pero en el camino habra complicaciones, traicion, amistad y mucho mas
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Un viaje inesperado

Ash se había levantado a duras penas de su cama cuando escucha el televisor de la sala diciendo que había una nueva liga pokemon llamada la liga plateada

( inventada ) en la región Mohck ( inventada ), al escuchar eso Ash salta de la cama despertando a pikachu que estaba durmiendo en su pecho, Ash se viste rápidamente poniéndose un gorra roja con una pokeball de color verde en el frente de la gorra se pone una camisa blanca, un chaleco sin manganas de color negro con el símbolo de una pokeball de color rojo, una chamara de color negra ya que se acecana navidad y asía frio, unos pantalones azul y zapatos negros con amarillo.

-Vamos pikachu nos espera una nueva aventura-dijo muy entusiasmado a su amigo pikachu

-¡pi pi ka chu!-dijo muy alegre

Bajaron y desayunaron bastante rápido, luego se despidieron de la mamá de ash mientras corrian a su nueva aventura

-Espero que nuestros oponentes se bastante fuertes ¿verdad pikachu?

-¡Pi!-dijo con cara de determinación

Despues de caminar un rato llegaron al puerto de pueblo paleta y subieron al barco con rumbo a la región Mohck pero lo que no sabia es que en ese mismo barco estaban unas personas que conocía y no las veía en mucho tiempo.

-De seguro ash ya debe estar en la región Mohck me pregunto como reaccionara el verme espero y se alegre y que por fin pueda decirle lo que siento por el-dijo bastante determinada May.

-Ahh tengo hambre piplup donde estará el restaurante de este barco porque si no lo encuentro moriré de hambre-dijo Dawn mientras le rugían las tripas ( Nota: ya me dio hambre )

-Pi TT-TT-dijo sollozando y que el también estaba hambriento

-No importa me mantiene viva la razón por la que estoy aquí y es decirle a Ash lo que siento por el y esta vez no me acobardare ( Nota: no pondré a misty porque no me gusta la pareja que harina Ash y ella)

Ash y pikachu se dirigían al restaurante pero al entrar se encontraron con Dawn

-Dawn que gusto me da verte que haces aquí-dijo sinriendo

-Pi pi ka chu-dijo bastante alegre por volver a verla

-Yo…. bueno….. este….. ah… que no es obvio estoy aquí por el gran festival tontito-dijo evadiendo la razón por la que estaba hay

-En serio de seguro ganas sin ningún problema-dijo guiñándole el ojo

Esta se sonroja y se da la vuelta.

-Oye quiero decirte algo

-¿Qué?

-Bueno….

Pero antes de terminar entra May

-Ash que bueno que estas aquí aunque es obvio ya que la loga plateada ser pronto-dijo muy segura

-Si pero y tu que haces aquí

-Yo bueno… oye ¿quién es ella?

-Ella es Dawn, Dawn ella es May-dijo presentándolas

-Hola mucho gusto-dijo May con alegria

-Igualmente ( quien es ella será su novia no, no creo el nunca la menciono pero y que tal si lo es TT-TT )-dijo Dawn llorando en sus adentros

-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí May

-Bueno seria coincidencia pero es bueno poder ver a un buen amigo-dijo abrazandolo

-( Buen amigo ahh asi que solo son amigos, vaya estuvo cerca creí que era su novia aunque es demasiada coincidencia que al igual que yo subiera a un barco de pueblo paleta, de seguro Ash le gusta :( no bajare la guardia )-dijo Dawn

-( Dudo que sea su novia además no lo parece pero aun asi no bajare la guardia )-dijo May

-Bueno que les parece si comemos que me muero de hambre-dijo tomando una pierna de pollo

-¡Si!-dijo las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Ash no lo notaba pero ambas chicas sabían exactamente porque estaban cada una hay y se miraban con ojos de desprecio.

Al llegar al puerto de la región Mohck Ash saltaba de alegría muy decidido de ganar la liga plateada

-Veo que Ash no a cambiado nada-dijo May un poco confundida por el comportamiento de Ash

-Si ¿verdad?-dijo Dawn riéndose

Pero entonces ambas tomaron posiciones desafiantes mientras que Ash seguía saltando de alegría junto con pikachu

-Se porque estas aquí-dijo May con voz desafiante

-¿Así? pues yo también-dijo Dawn muy enfadada

-Solo te dire que no dejare que me quites a mi Ash-dijo May con una cara siniestra

-Intentalo pero el será mio porque yo lo amo mucho mas que tu-dijo Dawn

-Eso crees pues ya veremos-dijo May muy enojada por su comentario

-Oigan que están esperando me acaban de decir que el festival se realizara cerca del gimnasio al que voy pero va ser pronto asi que vámonos-dijo sin saber la razón por la que peleaban sus dos amigas

-Si ya vamos-dijo May aun mirando a Dawn con cara de desprecio

Cuando llegaron al centro pokemon May recibi una llamada de su padre dicendole que debía volver a casa ya que debía lidiar con algunos asuntos

-Entiendo papá-dijo un poco triste

-Oye Dawn quiero hablar contigo en privado

-Ok

-Tienes suerte ya que no estare aquí pero no lograras nada con Ash-dijo May muy confiada de sus palabras

-Ya veremos te apuesto que para cuando regreses ya sere novia de Ash

-Echo pero si a mi regreso no son novios no volveras a intentar nada con Ash y te separaras de el resto del viaje-dijo May malisiosamente

-Eh…. ok-dijo Dawn arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo anteriormente

-Que mal que tienes que irte pero que se le va hacer espero poder verte pronto-dijo Ash muy sonriente

-Si hasta pronto Ash y Dawn-dijo May mientras salía corriendo

-Vamos Dawn a que conseguir tu listón y yo mi medalla ah y deberíamos conseguirte un sweter o una chamarra porque esta empezando hacer frio-dijo Ash preocupado porque se resfrie Dawn

-Si Ash gracias por preocuparte por mi-dijo Dawn un poco roja

-De nada, además hay que preocuparse por tus amigos no pikachu

-Pi pi ka chu

-Bueno Ash vámonos-dijo mientras tomaba su mano y corria hacia el centro comercial.

Ya en el centro comercial Dawn no sabia en cual chamarra se veía mejor

-Oye Ash de las chamarras que me probe en cual me veía mejor-dijo un poco avergonzada pro ase el comentario

-Mmm creo que en todas te veias muy linda pero en la que mas linda te veisa es la chamarra azul con lunares rosas-dijo sonriéndole a Dawn

-Eh… entonces comprare esa-dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas y mas hasta ponerse como un tomate

-Te pasa algo Dawn-dijo Ash un poco confundido

-Eh…. no… porque lo estaría-dijo muy apenada

-Bueno no importa es hora de irnos verdad pikachu-dijo muy decidido

-Pikachu

Salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron camino a ciudad rubí así que entraron en el bosque caminaron varias horas hasta que el estomago le empezó a rugir a los tres y decidieron para a descansar ya que también estaba anocheciendo. Ash fue a buscar leña mientras que Dawn se quedo a pescar.

-Espero poder decirle a Ash lo que siento antes de que May regrese-dijo preocupada y a la vez triste.

-Hola Dawn tuviste suerte pescando-dijo agotado por haber traido leña de mas

-En realidad no pero…-dijo pero fue interrumpida por Ash que empezó a sacar algunos sándwiches.

-Toma es lo único que traigo pero bueno, tu también pikachu-dijo un poco desilusionado por no poder comer nada mas

-Pi ka bi ka-dijo igual de desilucionado que Ash

Despues de comer los sándwiches se fueron a dormir pero Ash se despertó y noto que Dawn tenia mucho frio.

-Pobrecita esta temblando de frio debería hacer algo… mmm ¡ya se me acurrucare junto a ella así haremos mas calor-dijo con una expresión de inteligencia.

Ash se acerco despacio para no despertarla, la abrazo y se quedo profundamente dormido al ver que Dawn dejo de temblar. Al despertar Dawn se dio cuenta de que Ash estaba junto a ella, al principio pensó que lo iso con malas intenciones pero se dio cuenta que no era así.

-Que tierno, al ver que tenia frio se durmió junto a mi…. ya se le dare una sorpres-dijo mientras se levantaba de un golpe y se iba muy alegre.

Cuando Ash despertó lo iso porque olio algo muy delicioso y se sento de golpe

-¡Brook ya esta la comida!-dijo mientras se le hacia agua en la boca

-Si Ash ya esta lista… espera ¡YO NO SOY BROOK!-dijo un poco ofendida por su comentario.

-Lo siento Dawn esque olía tan rico que pensé que Brook estaba cocinando… un momento desde cuando sabes cocinar-dijo confundido y a la vez hambriento mientras se servia de la comida de Dawn.

-Decidi aprende por su viajaba y no estaba Brook de echo el me enseño-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues te enseño bien porque esto esta delicioso-dijo con la boca llena

-En primera no hables con la boca llena y en segunda gracias-dijo un poco avergonzada por el comentario de Ash

-Perdón Dawn-dijo apenado por lo que iso.

Despues de comer se encaminan nuevamente a ciudad rubí tardaron unas dos hora pero por fin llegaron y Ash saltaba de alegría junto con pikachu por haber llegado y salen corriendo los dos amigos hacia el gimnasio.

-Espera Ash el gimnasio aun no habre sino dentro de dos horas-dijo gritando muy fuerte

-¡QUEEEEEE! ahhh ¿por que tenemos que esperar?-dijo triste y desilusionado

-Pi ka-dijo igual de triste que su amigo

-Ya no se pongan así y vayamos a comprar provisiones para el viaje

-Esta bien vamos pikachu-dijo aun desilucionado

Se dirigieron a comprar la comida pero decidieron separarse de un lado Ash y pikachu que comprarían vegetales y del otro Dawn que compraría otras cosas

-Oye pikachu siento que debería comprarle un regalo a Dawn ya que ella va a cocinar todo el viaje-dijo pensando en que comprarle

-Pi ka-dijo concordando con su amigo

-Mmmm ya se le regalare un piplup de peluche solo espero que le guste pero donde conseguiré uno-dijo volteando a todos lados hasta que encontró uno en una tienda.

Se acerco a la tienda y lo compro. Cuando se reunieron con Dawn Ash se puso el peliche detrás.

-Ella Dawn cierra los ojos-dijo sonriendo como lo haría un niño haciendo una travesura.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?-dijo confundida

-Tengo un regalo-dijo muy sonriente

-Eh… esta bien-dijo cerrando los ojos

-( Me pregunto que será… acaso me besara tal vez le guste….)-decia para sus adentros pero antes de seguir pensando Ash le dice que los habrá.

-Toma espero que te guste-dijo impaciente por su respuesta

-¡Claro que me gusta despues de todo es… un regalo tuyo-dijo muy avergonzada por haber dicho eso

-En serio que bien bueno creo que ya es hora de ir al gimnasio-dijo muy decidido

Al llegar al gimnasio se presenta con el líder que al parecer se llamaba Jonathan y descubre que es un gimnasio tipo agua, se preparan para el combate y Ash estaba muy confiado ya que los tipos eléctricos son fuertes contra los agua.

-Muy bien este será un enfrentamiento de uno contra uno muy bien empiecen

-Muy bien pikachu ve

-Pika

-Muy bien ve blastoise

Ash le dice a pikachu que use cola de hierro pero blastoise lanza una hidrobomba antes de que pikachu impactara el golpe, pikachu quedo muy debilitado pero Ash decidio usar ataque rápido, Jonathan le dice a blastoise que use placaje y pikachu recibió el ataque con toda la fuerza y quedo fuera de combate

-Pikachu no puede continuar la victoria es para Jonathan

-Vaya crei que darias mas pelea si asi vas a seguir peleando te recomiendo que olvides la liga plateada

Ash no se movia estaba decepcionado con el mismo ya que creía que esta vez jamas perdería, Dawn lo miraba con ojos de tristeza y preocupación pero antes de que se acercara a el este salio del gimnasio corriendo con pikachu en los brazos.

Bueno espero y le haya gustado y lamento que sea tan corto pero el siguiente les aseguro que será mas largo bye bye !


	2. Capitulo 2: Perdidos

Capitulo 2: Perdidos

Despues de que Ash perdiera la batalla fue al centro pokemon para sanar las heridas de pikachu y se quedo a esperar a que se lo entregaran.

- ( ¿Cómo pude perder? Estaba seguro que ya no volveria a perder y ahora pikachu esta mu lastimado soy un tonto ) -se decía a si mismo.

-Ash pikachu ya esta bien

-Gracias enfermera Joy-dijo muy alegre al ver a su amigo sano y salvo

-Pi ka chu estas bien

-Pi ka bi ka

Despues de eso fueron a la habitación y Ash se tiro en la cama diciéndose a si mismo que era un perdedor hasta que llego Dawn.

-Ash ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupada por su amigo

-Estoy bien solo déjame solo-dijo aun triste y desilucionado

-Ash esta bien perder a todos nos pasa no tienes de que…..-pero fue interrumpida por Ash

-¡DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN Y QUE ME DEJARAS SOLO!-dijo bastante enfadado

-Ash solo trato de….-dijo triste pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Ash

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN ASÍ QUE LARGOOO!-dijo mas enfadado que antes y bastante agresivo

-¡BIEN ESPERO QUE SIEMPRE PIERDAS GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!-dijo muy enojada y a la vez triste con lagrimas en los ojos por los comentarios de Ash y salio corriendo de ahí.

Ash al ver que se iba se levanto y se empezó arrepentir de lo que dijo porque sabia que lo que dijo fue muy inmaduro de su parte.

-Pikachu crees que fui muy grosero con ella-le dijo a su amigo que se despertó por tanto grito

-Pika-dijo mientras movia la cabeza diciendo que si.

-Tienes razón ella solo intentaba animarme será mejor que valla con ella y me disculpe-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de pikachu

-Chaaa-dijo tiernamente por la caricie

-Esperame aquí

Ash bajo a la recepción y pregunto a donde había ido Dawn. Le dijieron que fue al parque llorando. Antes de que llegara Ash, Dawn aun estaba llorando sentada en una banca.

-Que idiota e inmaduro eres Ash solo intentaba animarte pero porque me gritaste… IDIOTA-dijo dejando caer un mar de lagrimas al recordar que la persona que le gusta le dijo eso.

-Oye Dawn estas bien-dijo Ash triste por su amiga

-NO.. no estoy bien y todo gracia ti… IDIOTA-dijo triste y enojada

-Perdoname Dawn por haberte gritado no era mi intención la verdad fui muy inmaduro-dijo muy arrepentido

-Te parce

-Se que estas enojada y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo pero te pido disculpas y si no quieres perdonarme y quieres dejar de viajar conmigo lo entiendo-dijo mientras se iba pero antes de que se fuera mas lejos Dawn lo tomo del brazo

-Ash…. yo… te perdono pero mas te vale no volverme hablar así-dijo un poco sonrojada pero por dentro alegre de las palabras de dijo Ash

-Gracias Dawn te prometo que ya nos sere tan inmaduro-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Dawn pensó en besarlo pero supo que el abrazo no era para eso sino como amistad así que solo le correspondio el abrazo.

-Oye Dawn si no te importa mañana te gustaría entrenar conmigo

-Claro Ash

Despues del abrazo regresaron al centro pokemon y fueron a dormir pero a las pocas horas Dawn despertó ya que no podía dormir y decidio salir al balcón a ver la luna.

- ( Ash no sabes cuanto me gustas… no mejor dicho te amo, habeces eres demasiado inmaduro, idiota, arrogante en si eres un niño pero eres o mas bien seras mi niño )

Despues volvió adentro e intento volver a dormir pero accidentalmente despertó a Ash.

-Dawn que pasa no puedes dormir-dijo aun un poco adormilado

-Si no podía pero creo ya podre dormir

-Me alegro hasta mañana que sueños bonito

Ash se vuelve a dormir pero no noto que Dawn se sonrojo con su ultimo comentario pero a la vez le alegro. A la mañana siguiente Dawn se despertó pero noto que Ash no estaba así que bajo a la recepción y pregunto por el. Al salir del centro pokemon fue a donde le dijo la enfermera Joy al bosque.

Cerca del rio Ash estaba entrenando arduamente junto con pikachu pero empezó a escuchar ruidos de pisadas y al voltear pudo ver un Salamence.

-Un Salamence es perfecto es un tipo dragon y ellos tienen ventaja contra los tipo aagua, ven pikachu vamos a atraparlo-dijo bastante decidido y confiado

-Pika-dijo emocionado

Entonces Ash le dice a pikachu que use impactrueno e imapacto directamente con salamence pero este no recibió mucho daño, este se enfurecio y uso cabezazo pero pikachu logro escapar después pikachu uso cola de hierro y por poco no logra impactar pero lo consiguió causando un daño moderadolo lo cual iso que salamence realmente se enojara, este uso colmillo fuego pero pikachu lo esquiva rápidamente usa ataque rápido impactando directamente depues remato usando cola de hierro logrando que salamence callera debilitado.

-Bien pokeball ve-dijo lanzando la pokeball y capturando a salamence

-¡Genial capture a un salamence!

-¡Pi pi ka chu!

-¡Wow eso fue increíble Ash!-dijo Dawn muy emocionada por la victoria de Ash

-Dawn ¿cuánto llevas ahí?

-No mucho pero que bien que pudiste capturar a un salamence ahora de seguro ganas-dijo segura de sus palabras

-Tal vez pero mejor entreno un poco

Y así fue, Ash entreno arduamente con pikachu y salamence mientras Dawn observava como lo hacia. Ash logro que salamence aprendiera morder.

-Bien es hora de la revancha-dijo emocionado

-Ash mejor mañana ya es muy tarde

-Pero yo quiero mi batalla ahora

-No Ash ya es de noche será mejor mañana quieras o no-dijo con mirada macabra

-Esta bien Dawn no te pongas asi-dijo un poco asustado

Y así, se fueron al centro pokemon a descansar pero antes de dormir decidieron comer un poco ( excepto Ash el comio como si no hubiera un mañana ) después de comer se fueron a dormir pero a las pocas horas Ash se levanto ya que no podía dormir porque estaba emocionado por la batalla de mañana, decidio salir al balcón pero junto con pikachu pero sin darse cuenta despertó a Dawn pero ella no se levanto y se limito a observar y escuchar lo que decía Ash.

-Oye pikachu estas emocionado por mañana

-Pikachu

-Si lo se pero mejor descansa ya que usare a salamence

-Pi ka-dijo desilucionado porque no pelearía mañana

-Lo siento amigo será para la próxima. No puedo esperar ya quiero que sea mañana

Finalmente volvieron y Dawn se acostó en la cama y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

En algún lugar de la región Mohck James, Jesse y Meow se encaminaban con su contacto el cual estaba sentado en una banca, Jesse se sento al lado James y Meow esperaban cerca mientra Jesse hablaba con su contacto.

-Que tienes para mi

-Informacion pero te va a costar y mucho

-El dinero no es problema solo dime lo que quiero saber

-Toma este memoria USB ahí se encuentran los datos y mapas del objetivo

-Bien un hombre te dara el dinero en el callejón de atrás y recuerda no mencionar nada de esto

-Entendido

El hombre misterioso se levanta y va a donde le indicaron, se encuentra con el hombre que le daría el dinero pero en vez de eso le entierran el cuchillo en el cuello.

-Vaya tonto si crei que le daríamos el dinero-dijo James sonriendo

-No se tal vez pudiéramos haberlo dejado vivo para siguiera haciendo su trabajo-dijo Meow

-Si tal vez pero el no era de confianza así que mejor no-dijo James mientras se reia y luego los demás se rieron con ella.

Al fin había amanecido y Dawn se despertó pero Ash ya estaba de pie y listo

-Vamos Dawn date prisa-dijo emocionado

-Esta bien Ash solo dame unos minutos-dijo aun con un poco de sueño

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban listos y salieron del centro pokemon

-¡YAHOOOOO! ¡A LLEGADO LA HORA!-dijo Ash mientras saltaba de alegría

-¡PI PI KA CHU!-dijo igual de emocionado que Ash

Despues los dos amigos salieron corriendo sin esperar a Dawn que se quedo atrás.

-¡Oigan espérenme!-dijo Dawn mientras corria detrás de ellos

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al gimnasio y Ash se paro en seco antes de llegar lo cual le parecio extraño a Dawn

-Ash que te pasa porque te detuviste-dijo Dawn un poco extrañada

-Es que… que tal si vuelvo a perder… que tal si no soy lo suficientemente bueno-dijo Ash sin menos confianza que antes

-No digas eso Ash yo se que tu puedes lograrlo-dijo preocupada por Ash

-Pero…..-dijo pero fue interrumpido por Dawn

-Nada de peros ya estamos aquí y ni dejare que te rindas-dijo muy seria a Ash tratando de animarlo

-Tienes razón, vamos pikachu tenemos una revancha pendiente

-Pikachu

Así pues entraron en el gimnasio y Ash reto a Jonathan a una batalla

-Muy bien esta es la revancha de Ash Ketchup contra el líder del gimnasio esta será una pelea de uno contra uno-dijo el juez

-Muy bien blastoise sal-dijo Jonathan lanzando la pokeball

-¡Blastoise!

-¡Ve salamence yo te elijo-dijo Ash lanzando su pokeball

Ash le dijo a salamence que usara cabezazo pero blastoise lo esquivo y este uso hidrobomba impactando con salamence pero no le causo mucho daño después de eso salamence uso colmillo fuego y este impacto con blastoise causándole un daño moerado

-Bien hecho salamence sigue así-dijo Ash emocionado ya que la batalla iba bien

-Nada mal niño pero apenas estoy comenzando-dijo Jonathan muy serio

Jonathan le ordeno a blastoise usar embestida e impacto directamente con salamence causándolo un daño considerable y antes de que Ash reaccionara blastoise uso hidrobomba la cual le causo un daño moderado

-¡SALAMENCE RESISTE!-dijo Ash preocupado por salamence

-¡VAMOS ASH NO TE RINDAS AUN!-dijo dawn animando a Ash

-¡PI KA PI!-dijo pikachu haciendo lo mismo que Dawn

Ash mas que decidido le dijo a salamence que usara cabezazo e impacto con blastoise luego salamence uso colmillo fuego el cual también impacto y sin dejar que Jonathan reaccione salamence uso morder el cual también impacto y combinado con los golpes anteriores sumo un gran daño que iso que blastoise quedara fuera de combate.

-Blastoise ya no puede pelear el gandor es Ash kétchup

-¡Si escuchaste eso salamence ganamos ganamos-dijo Ash mientras corria a abrazar a salamence.

Despues de la batalla Jonathan le entrego la medalla Agua y Ash y Dawn se fueron al centro pokemon a descansar para poder partir mañana, después de comer subieron a la habitación y Dawn y Ash conversaron un rato

-Dawn gracias por darme animos antes y durante la batalla me ayudo mucho-dijo Ash sonriendo

-Eh…. de nada para que son los amigos-dijo Dawn sonrojada

A la mañana siguiente Ash y Dawn salieron del centro pokemon y se dirijieron al puerto para ir a ciudad Rubí pero tuvieron un problema ya que todos los ferris ya se habían ido y eso a Ash no le gusto

-Rayos porque no abro ferris-dijo Ash desilucionado

-No hay nada que hacer lamentablemente llegamos un poco tarde-dijo Dawn tratando de calmar a Ash

Entonces un hombre se acerco con ellos y les dijo que el podría llevarlos en su barco pero Dawn dudaba de que su barco pudiera llegar ya que ese era un barco bastante viejo y dañado e intento hablar con el aparte.

-Ash mejor esperemos el próximo ferri-dijo Dawn tratando de convencer a Ash

-¿Por qué?-dijo Ash confundido

-¿Que no ves ese barco? Esta todo dañado no llegaremos en el-dijo Dawn

-No te preocupes llegaremos en el-dijo Ash

Finalmente Ash convencio a Dawn de ir. Al salir del puerto el barco avanzo bastante rápido pero se movia demasiado brusco lo cual le causaba nauseas a Dawn pero Ash solo pensaba en su siguiente batalla. Al cabo de unas horas una fuerte tormenta sacudió el barco al ser un barco viejo y pequeño este se empezó a despedazar, una de las olas movio tan duro que tiro a Dawn del barco ella empezó a undirse mas y mas hasta el punto en le que creyo que iba a morir pero antes de que cerrara los ojos pudo ver a Ash junto con pikachu ella pudo ver como se acercaba pero finalmente se deamayo. Ash creyo que había muerto pero alejo esos pensamientos y la tomo del brazo llevándola a la superficie pero al llegar el barco estaba completamente destruido el busco tierra pero no la encontró luego se percato que pikachu no estaba empezó a buscarlo y vio que se acercaba empujando un gran trozo de madera, Ash puso a Dawn encima de la tabla y empezó a empujarla pasaron dos horas en el agua hasta que vio tierra y se dirigio hacia allá al llegar Ash intento despertar a Dawn pero no despertaba pero supo lo que tenia que hacer. Lo que Ash no sabia es que en realidad ella estaba conciente.

- ( Vamos Ash ya aslo dame respiración boca a boca )-pensaba Dawn

- ( Rapido Ash asl…..-pero Ash la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Pikachu impactrueno!-dijo Ash

-¡Pika chuuuuu!-dijo pikachu impactando un impactrueno en Dawn haciendo que se levante

-¿Por qué hiciste….-pero fue interrumpida por el abrazo de Ash

Ash la abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba un poco

-Me alegra que estes bien realmente me alegro TT-TT-dijo Ash aun llorando

-Ya Ash estoy bien-dijo Dawn muy avergonzada y completamente roja

Despues del abrazo Ash Dawn y pikachu fueron a buscar sus mochilas, finalmente las encontraron y descubrieron que estaban en el otro lado de isla tortuga en la cual estaba ciudad Rubí y ahí se llevaría a cabo el concurso de Dawn.

-Ahora que haremos Ash-dijo Dawn con miedo

-Bueno por ahora solo podemos esperar a que pase la tormenta en un lugar seguro-dijo Ash muy serio

-¿En donde Ash?-dijo Dawn

-Pikachu-dijo pikachu señalando una cueva

Entonces se dirigieron a la cueva e hicieron una fogata, después de un rato se fueron a dormir se durmieron juntitos ya que tenían frio. A la mañana siguiente Dawn fue la primera en despertarse pero se llevo un susto al ver que Ash tenia bastante fiebre y no despertaba.

-¡ASH DESPIERTA ASH AAASSSHHH!

Espero y les haya gustado y nuevamente lamento que sea tan corto pero bueno esperen el próximo capitulo bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Dawn no sabia que hacer no tenia medicinas para ayudar a Ash se sentía inservible tanto que empezó a llorar pero Ash logro despertar.

-No debes preocuparte Dawn solo es un poco de fiebre estare bien

-Pero Ash no tengo medicinas ni nada parecido para curarte

-Estare bien en unos días pero no hay tiempo que perder así que ve y busca una planta azul con morado machacala y as una sopa

-Esta bien pero…. no quiero dejarte solo

-No te preocupes pikachu me cuida verdad amigo

-Pikachu

-Entiendo entonces ire por la flor

Dawn salio de la cueva fue al bosque en busca de la flor que sanaria a la persona que mas quiere pero tenia miedo de que no funcionara o que no encontrara el camino de regreso a la cueva y mientras mas lo pensaba mas nerviosa se ponía así que alejo esos pensamientos y siguió su camino. Camino por dos horas y empezó a preocupar de que no encontraría la flor pero alguien salio de los arbustos y ella sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo sin mencionar el susto que le dio.

-Dawn que haces aquí

-May yo….. solo estaba….. pues

-Dejame adivinar te confesaste a Ash y luego el se fue

-No se lo he dicho pero antes de que digas algo mas necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una flor azul con morado

-Te refieres a esta-dijo mostrando la flor que buscaba Dawn

-Si de donde la sacaste

-La encontré y me parecio linda pero no me as dicho para que la buscas

-Pues….. veras Ash esta enfermo y me dijo que haciendo sopa con la flor se curaría

-Pues que estamos esperando, VAMOS

Corrieron lo mas rápido posible hasta que al fin llegaron a la cueva y al llegar May realmente se preocupo ya que el aspecto de Ash no era del todo saludable, se apresuraron en hacer la sopa y se la dieron a Ash.

-Espero que funcione

-Oye May ya que no le he dicho a Ash….. pues

-¿Eh? enserio lo creiste

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo bromeba

-….. !QUEEEEE POR QUE ME MENTISTE CON ALGO ASÍ REALMENTE CREI QUE LO DECIAS ENSERIO!

-Cielos no que clase de persona crees que soy

-Pero lo dijiste como….

-Una amenaza

-Si

-Veras lo dije porque realmente tenia miedo de que Ash se enamorara de ti y por eso actue de esa forma pero de verdad no lo decía enserio y no me caes mal, realmente creo que eres bonita

-Tal vez, pero no mas que tu

-No, tu eres mas bonita

Y así siguieron hablando un rato como si de un momento a otro se hubieran hecho mejores amigas.

Paso un rato y se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche asi que decidieron ir a dormir.

Entonces Dawn empezó a soñar ella estaba en el parque, parecía esperar a alguien y entonces llego Ash corriendo

-Dawn perdón por la espera lista para nuestra cita

-¿Qué?

-Si nuestra cita

-Pero crei que te gustaba May

-Jama pienses eso yo te amo solo a ti

-De verdad

-De veritas, de veritas

-De veritas, de veritas, de veritas

-De veritas, de veritas, de veritas, de veritas

Entonces se unieron en un tierno beso, pero por otro lado May soñaba algo diferente.

-May tengo algo que decirte

-Dime Ash

Entonces Ash se arodillo y habrio un estuche con un anillo dentro.

-Ta casarías conmigo

-¿Yo? pero no amabas a Dawn

-No yo solo te amo a ti, así que, que me dices

-Digo que si, si quiero

De un momento a otro el sueño paso a la parte de la boda

-Ash aceptas a May como tu legitima esposa para amarla y repetarla hasta que la muerte los separe

-Acepto

-Y tu May aceptas a Ash como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

-Acepto

-Dicho eso los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Entonces cerraron el trato con un corto pero tierno beso.

A la mañana siguiente las dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se percataron de que Ash ya no estaba y empezaron a buscarlo desesperadamente.

-No lo encuentro y tu Dawn

-Yo tampoco a donde habrá ido ¡ASH! ¡ASH!

-Oigan no hagan tanto ruido a van a despertar al pobre de pikachu-dijo Ash en la entrada de la cueva

-Ash donde estabas May y yo te estábamos buscando

-Perdon sali a caminar

-Y porque no avisaste, Dawn y yo no preocupamos

-Esque las vi bien dormiditas y no quise despertarlas incluso parecían estar teniendo un buen sueño

Entonces las cara de ambas se volvieron rojas como tomate

-Rayos creo que tienen fiebre será mejor que vaya a buscar otra planta medicinal

-No, estamos bien, verdad Dawn

-Si solo hace calor

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a ciudad tortuga verdad pikachu

-Pi kachu

No muy lejos de ahí el equipo rocket estaba en un barco esperando llegar al punto de buceo.

-Jesse cuanto falta

-No lo se James. Meowth cuanto falta

-Ya estamos cerca, en realidad es aquí

Entonces el capitán del barco les entrego el equipo de buceo y un chip

-Una vez que hayan sacado los datos necesarios inserten este chip para que el virus es esparsa por el sistema y les permita a la flota del equipo rocket pasar por aquí sin ser vistos

-Entendido Meowth cual es nuestra entrada

-Según estos planos ahí un sistema de drenaje por donde podemos entrar

-Bien vamos alla

Se sambulleron en el agua y nadaron hasta la rejilla del drenaje, en eso James saco un pequeño laser e iso una entrada.

Al salir del sistema de drenaje fueron por los pasillos lo mas cuidadosamente posible hasta encontrar el puesto e mando, abrieron la puerta cuidadosamente y vieron a un hombre sentado en la silla tecleando, sin perder tiempo Jesse lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsiente.

Tomaron la información que necesitaban e insertaron el virus, salieron del puesto de mando entraron al sistema de drenaje y volvieron al barco

-¿Esta echo?

-Si misión cumplida

-Bien al jefe le hara feliz esto

-Eso de seguro

Entonce el capitán del barco saco un comunicador

-Jefe fase uno completada la flota ya puede pasar desapercibida

-Perfecto estamos a un paso mas cerca de lograr nuestra meta, ahh y dile a Jesse y su equipo que por su bue trabajo recebiran un aumento

-Entendido el jefe dijo…

-Esuchamos todo hasta la parte del aumento

-Al fin gracias jefazo

-Bueno pero ahora que

-Ahora viene la fase dos.

Espero que le guste y perdón que sea corto pero se me corta la inspiración, gracias por ver bye bye !


End file.
